Generally, malicious activity, such as identity theft may allow fraudsters or criminals to setup accounts or utilize accounts to perpetrate one or more activities, such as charging orders for products, transferring funds, or performing denial of service attacks (e.g., penny transfers, etc.). Further, fraud may be difficult to detect because users or entities may not be aware of any issues until a fraudster or criminal racks up substantial charges and creditors approach the entity to collect. Fraudsters or criminals may initiate denial of service attacks utilizing one or more sessions because some sessions may be initiated without authenticating, such as a session utilized to apply for a credit card (e.g., a credit card application). In some scenarios, malicious activity may occur when an agent or fraudster gains control of a session, manipulates a session, opens a plurality of sessions, etc.